shokugeki no Soma
by Xxferessa-TanXx
Summary: Di dunia ini terdapat tiga jenis ras manusia. Alpha merupakan ras superior, Beta merupakan ras yang biasa dan omega ras yang lemah. Ini adalah cerita bl, yaoi, boy love antara shinomiya x Soma sudah diperingatkan yaoi hater jangan membaca.
1. Chapter 1

Di dunia ini ada tiga macam ras manusia, alpha,beta Dan omega. Alpha adalah manusia yang memiliki bakat yang melebihi orang biasa di sekitarnya. Beta adalah orang orang biasa yang tidak kelebihan. Dan omega. Omega adalah manusia yang langka. Omega adalah ras manusia yang paling terendah Dan terlemah. Mereka tidak memiliki kelebihan Dan lebih lemah dari pada beta. Satu satunya kelebihannya adalah ras omega adalah ras manusia yang paling fertile artinya mereka lebih mudah mempunyai anak daripada ras beta. Ras omega tidak hanya dibatasi hanya bergender perempuan. Tetapi yang bergender laki laki juga ada. Walaupun omega lagi laki jauh lebih langka daripada omega perempuan. Dicatat dalam sejarah jika omega laki laki tiga Kali lebih fertile daripada omega perempuan. Banyak yang mengalahkan juga bahwa berhubungan badan dengan omega laki laki jauh lebih nikmat daripada omega perempuan. Saking langka Dan berharganya omega laki laki. Ada perdagangan gelap yang memperjual belikan omega laki laki. Persaingan alpha memperebutkan omega semakin sengit mengingat di dunia ini semakin sulit mempunyai anak. Alpha berusaha menikah dengan omega yang baik Dan subur untuk meneruskan keturunan mereka. Beta hanya dapat memiliki anak dengan beta lainnya. Beta tidak dapat bereproduksi jika partner mereka alpha atau omega. Pasangan yang bisa melahirkan anak hanyalah. Alpha Dan omega dengan beta Dan beta.

Cerita ini dimulai setelah yukihira soma menjadi juara ke tiga di turnamen musim gugur di sekolah toshiki. Serial tahun toshiki gakuen (sekolah) selalu menggelar acara periksa kesehatan untuk setiap kelasnya. Dan tahun inipun acara ini tetap berlangsung " aaahhh tidak terasa setahun sudah berlalu" todokoro megumi menggelar napas lega. " tapi masih ada dua tahun lagi, Dan setiap tahun selalu ada acara dari neraka" megumi pundung di pojokan sekolah. " hahahaha ma ma todokoro, justru itu yang membuat sekolah ini menjadi menarik kan hahahahahahahahahaha" tawa yukihira soma membahana di kelas mereka. " Ngomong ngomong apa kalian sudah dengar?" Tanya Yuki yoshino. " eeehhh emang ada kabar apa" Tanya ryoko sakaki. " Aaaduuh kalian ini ketinggalan kabar Banget sih" omel Yuki. " ituloh besok ada pemeriksaan kesehatan yang diselenggarakan sekolah"." Pemeriksaan kesehatan? " soma melirik Yuki." Iya, pemeriksaan kesehatan." Yuki mengangguk ngganguk. " setiap tahun toshiki gakuen menyelenggarakan acara pemeriksaan kesehatan untuk menjaga kesehatan para murid Dan mengetahui apa ras mereka" Yuki menjelaskan. Tubuh soma membeku sesaat ketika Yuki menjelaskan. " nanti mereka akan mengumunkan di papan tulis ras ras para murid di papan pengumuman di depan halaman sekolah. Bagi para beta sih tidak ada ..." Wajah Yuki semakin serius Dan soma yang sedang duduk di atas meja kelas mereka semakin pucat, soma memalingkan wajah pucatnya agar teman teman se asrama tidak bisa melihat kekhawatiran yang terlukis jelas di wajahnya. " untuk para alpha Dan beta mereka diwajibkan untuk melapor Dan mengambil obat untuk menekan hasrat mereka untuk bereproduksi agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Terutama untuk para omega. Sekolah menyediakan jasa khusus untuk menjaga omega." Jelas Yuki. Yuki membusungkan dadanya banga. " kalau aku sih beta jadi tidak perlu khawatir muahaha". "A-a-aduuuhh a-aku o-o-o-o-omega, GI GI GI mana ini!" Cemas tadokoro. "Sudah sudah tenang megumi, kau dengarkan kata Yuki, sekolah akan memberikan perlindungan khusus untuk alpha sehingga tidak akan ada hal yang aneh aneh." Jelas sakaki ryoko. "Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau aku di tan-tantang shokugeki!". " yah kalau gitu jangan di terima" kata sakaki. " hah, pokoknya kau jangan sudah kecil hati dulu tadokoro, iya kan soma kun?" Sakaki ryoko melihat ke seluruh kelas untuk mencari sosok seseorang berambut merah, tetapi tidak menemukannya. " hmmm aneh, kayaknya dia masih ada di sini " ryoko mengaruk garuk kepalanya.

3 hari kemudian.

Anak anak asrama polar berangkat kesekolah bersama sama. Setelah sampai didepan sekolah mereka dikejutkan dengan banyaknya murid didepan papan pengumuman. Ada yang senang ada juga yang sedih "Oho, ada acara menarik apalagi nih" soma mengusap usap dagunya, bibirnya merekah lebar Dan mengeluarkan aura hitam. Di dalam kelompok asrama polar hanya soma saja yang senang jika sekolah menyelenggarakan acara dari neraka. Wajah anak anak penghuni polar sudah memucat putih Dan roh mereka keluar dari mulut membayangkan acara seperti penyeleksiaan di hotel beberapa bulan lalu. Sosok seorang pemudi berkulit berwarna hitam berambut emas pendek Dan berdada besar bernama nikumi datang tergesa gesa menghampiri mereka dengan muka pucat Dan berkeringat dingin. Jujur saja anak anak asrama polar sudah pasrah untuk mendengar kabar buruk yang akan di utarakan megumi. " a-apa mereka akan menyelenggarakan acara dari ne-ne-neraka lagi?" Tanga marui yang sudah seperti tengkorak. Nikumi menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. " aaa-apakah ada perlombaan memasak lagi?" Tanya megumi khawatir. Tetapi nikumi making keras menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Daigo naoki Dan

Shoji Sato saking berpandangan. " jadi apa yang membuatnya menjadi pucat begitu nikumi?". "Jangan pangil aku nikumi! Kecuali so-so-so-so. Uuurrrhhhhgghhh pokoknya ayo ikut aku. Hasil pemeriksaan kemarin sudah keluar!". Sekarang giliran soma yang terkejut tubunya menegang Dan wajahnya sedikit pucat, tetapi soma menarik napas panjang Dan menghembuskannya dengan senyuman khasnya Soma menatap teman temannya. " souka, kalau gitu ayo lihat sama sama" Soma berjalan menuju papan pengumunan.

Belum sampai di halaman sekolah Soma sudah dihadang oleh dua murid dari kelas 2 " are are, kebetulan sekali menemukan yukihira Soma. Omega sepertimu tidak seharusnya bersekolah disini" tawa mereka berdua. Siswa yang lebih besar dan kekar, katakan saja namanya siswa a, daripada temannya berjalan penuh keangkuhan ke arah Soma. Soma hanya diam di tempat tanpa mengatakan apa apa. " seorang omega yang lemah dan tidak berguna seharusnya belajar menjadi penjaja sex saja bukan belajar memasak. Omega itu tugasnya hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat sex alpha" siswa itu menyeringai lebar. Temannya yang ada dibelakangnya ikut memanas manasi soma katakan namanya siswa b (alias mereka itu Chara tidak penting. Lol.). " itu benar, khe khe khe. Kau tidak pantas disini" mata siswa b itu memandangi tubuh Soma dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan pandangan mesum. Siswa itu menjilat lidahnya. " omega b***h sepertimu sudah seharusnya melayani kami seorang alpha, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi tubuh MU itu." siswa a menyeka air liur yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan lengan bajunya "aaahhh kata orang omega laki laki itu lebih enak dan lebih sempit daripada omega perempuan. Aahhh membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku terangsang" siswa a tertawa senang. Siswa b mendekati Soma dan meremas bokong soma, kening Soma berkedut kesal dan mata berwarna emasnya menjadi lebih tajam. "Aahhh aku tidak tahan untuk menjadikan kau mainanku di ranjang, akan aku buat kau merintih dan mendesah dibawahku. Aku akan menjadi kanmu sex slave milikku seorang" siswa b tampaknya sudah sangat bersemangat. Siswa dari asrama polar sudah ingin menghajar mereka berdua, terutama daigo Naoki dan Shoji Sato. Tangan mereka sudah mengepal ingin meninju murid kurang ajar itu. Tetapi ishisaki mencegah mereka. "Kak ishisaki bagaimanapun mereka sudah keterlaluan mereka harus diberi pelajaran" seru daigo. Ishisaki hanya tersenyum misterius. "Aku rasa Soma tidak perlu di tolong" jawab singkat kak ishisaki

Soma menepis tangan siswa b yang meremas bokongnya itu " dengan senyuman menyeramkan Soma menjawab" boleh boleh saja kalian meniduriku dan menjadikanku mainan kalian." jawab tidak terduga Soma yang membuat Anak anak asrama polar sangat kaget dan menentang keputusan Soma """"""" yukihira!""""""". "Aku akan menuruti 'semua' kemauan kalian." Soma membuka ikatan kain di lengannya. " kalau kalian bisa mengalahkan ku di pertandingan shokugeki." jawab Soma yang sudah mengikatkan kain itu di kepalanya. " sebagai gantinya, kalau senpai kalah shokugeki... Senpai harus berlari dihalaman sekolah 3 kali... Tanpa memakai baju sehelaipun" tantang Soma.

30 menit kemudian

Soma - siswa a

3\. - 0

Soma - siswa b

3\. - 0

Pemenangnya adalahhhh!

Yukihira sommmmaaa kkunnnn!

Anak anak asrama polar """"""" uuuaahhh tiada ampun, kemenangan telak"""""'''

" Jadi sesuai perjanjian, senpai kalian harus berlari di halaman sekolah sambil bertelanjang bulat ya" kata Soma dengan aura hitam pekat.

Senpai senpai itu berlari keluar sambil ketakutan. "Tunggu dulu, mau kemana kalian? " tanya doujima gin mantan kursi nomor satu di toshiki gakuen. Doujima sensei menghalangi jalan keluar mereka. Sepertinya shokugeki pagi itu sudah terdengar oleh para guru. " kalian sudah menerima perjanjian, dan kalian harus melakukan hukuman kalian" doujima sensei melipat tangan nya dan mengeluarkan aura hitam " CEPAT KELUAR SANA DAN KERJAKAN HUKUMAN KALIAN. SAMBIL BERLARI JANGAN LUPA PIKIRKAN KESALAHKAN KALIAN" teriak doujima sensei.

"Ah, souma kun. Jangan pergi dulu aku mau berbicara denganmu". " oosh" jawab singkat yukihira Soma. "A-ano apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Soma kun adalah omega?" tanya Megumi tadokoro takut takut. Doujima sensei menghela napas "itu benar aku harus berbicara dengan Soma kun bagaimana rencana ke depan selama ia bersekolah disini. Semakin adalah omega yang sangat langka. Akan ada banyak alpha yang pasti ingin memilikinya. Maka dari itu, aku harus berbicara dengan Soma kun tentang keamanan dan kenyamanan selama ia bersekolah disini agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Jelas doujima sensei panjang lebar. Jelas anak anak asrama polar yag sudah menganggap Soma saudara dan teman dekat mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Soma. Doujima yang bisa melihat kekhawatiran mereka menghembuskan napasnya. Sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Megumi dan Yuki ia berkata dengan lembut " jangan khawatir, aku, ah tidak maksudku seluruh staff sekolah akan menjaga Soma kun. Jadi kalian tenang saja. Seluruh anak anak asrama polar saling berpandangan dan mempercayai doujima sensei. " Ya sudah, kalau gitu aku pinjam soma kun sebentar. Nanti kalau akan mengembalikannya hahahaha" tawa doujima sensei.

Di ruang kepala sekolah

Naikiri sozaemon ( kalau tidak salah namanya itukan? Kalau salah tolong benarkan) sudah menunggu dibelakang meja mahoni nya. "Ah, yukihira Soma kun. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi pagi. Tadinya aku ingin kau segera ke kantor ku tapi aku mendengar ada shokugeki menarik tadi pagi hohoho. " naikiri sozaemon mengelus jangut putihnya. Walaupun sudah dilihat berkali kali Kakek super kekar itu tetap saja terlihat menakutkan. Walaupun bagi Soma, naikiri sozaemon itu biasa saja, justru menarik baginya. Mungkin karena sudah biasa melawan ayahnya yang sudah tidak waras, otak anaknya juga jadi korslet. " aku rasa kau sudah tau aku mau berbicara apa padamu kan soma kun" kepala sekolah melipat tangannya di meja. " kau adalah murid berbakat, walaupun kau adalah seorang omega tapi kau berbeda dengan omega omega lainnya. Hanya kau yang berani menantang dan bersanding dengan para alpha kelas berat yang tidak bisa di lakukan oleh Beta bahkan oleh alpha alpha lemah lainnya. Tekad dan kerja kerasmu membawamu ke tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh orang biasa. " kepala sekolah menghela napas. " walaupun aku akui kau itu tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh orang biasa aku takut kau akan dikalahkan dan dimanfaatkan oleh alpha alpha lainnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab." "apakah kepala sekolah berpikir aku akan kalah dengan mereka" tanya yukihira Soma tidak suka. Didalam pikiran Soma alpha yang mungkin sanggup mengalahkannya hanyalah beberapa alpha dari elite ten. " souma kun, tidak semua alpha akan dengan jujur menantangmu shokugeki untuk mendapatkannya. Walaupun berat aku akui akan banyak alpha alpha yang tidak bertanggung jawab akan berusaha memiliki MU dengan cara cara licik dan jahat. Aku sudah dengar dari ayahmu." kepala sekolah mengambil pipa rokoknya dan membakar tembakau, lalu menghisapnya. Tubuh Soma sedikit menegang begitu ia mendengar ayahnya." Soma kun, kau punya banyak pengalaman pengalaman tidak menyenangkan dengan alpha kan, aku dengar beberapa dari mereka berusaha untuk memperkos..". "Bbbbruakkk" Soma memukul tembok dengan tangan kanannya dengan keras. " maaf soma kun kalau pak tua ini mengingatkanku dengan pengalaman buruk, tapi aku yakin kau yang paling tahu betapa berbahayanya alpha itu. Kau adalah omega yang sangat langka. Aku takut terjadi apa apa denganmu. Bisa bisa ayahmu mengamuk di sekolahan nanti" tambah kepala sekolah dengan jahil. Yukihira memutar bola matanya, ayah tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Paling paling siswa yang berani macam macam denganku masuk rumahnya sakit hehehe". Naikiri sozaemon dan doujima sensei sweatdrop. "Ehem, untuk itu yukihira berpikir untuk membuat salah satu alumni untuk menjadi alphamu untuk sementara. Silakan masuk shinomiya kojiro kun" dengan aba aba dari kepala sekolah seorang pria tinggi berambut pink dan berkacamata masuk ke dalam ruangan. " Aku rasa aku tidak perlu lagi memperkenalkannya dengannya. Aku dengar kalian sudah bertemu di hotel. Yukihira kun mulai sekarang shinomiyakun akan menjadi alphamu untuk sementara.". " Aku menolak" tegas yukihira Soma. Untuk sejenak suasana di ruangan kepala sekolah sangat hening, udara disekitar mereka seakan akan sangat tebal dan bisa di potong. "Oi, Brat kau seharusnya berterima kasih aku mau jadi alphamu walau hanya untuk sementara" jawab shinomoya tidak senang. Baru kali ini ada omega yang berani menolaknya terang terangan. " iyaahhh bukannya aku ada masalah dengan MU shinomiya senpai. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan aturan dunia ini bahwa setiap omega yang sudah mendapatkan alphanya harus menggunakan kalung choker dan aku harus mematuhi apa yang dikatakan alphaku." jawab Soma tidak suka. "Aku tidak suka perlakuan itu. Itu sama saja seperti aku adalah seorang budak.". " oh, jadi kau lebih memilih di perkosa ramai ramai daripada diperlakukan seperti budak" jawab shinomiya pedas. " lagipula apa kau menyukaiku serendah itu sampai kau takut aku akan memperlakukannya tidak manusiawi " shinomiya menaikan kacamatanya uang turun. Soma ingin membantah jawaban shinomiya tapi Soma juga bisa melihat bahwa perkataannya ada benarnya juga"Soma kun aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi shinomiyakun benar. Akan jauh lebih aman jika mereka tahu bahwa kau sudah ada yang punya sehingga mereka tidak akan berani menyentuhmu, aku rasa memakai kalung itu adalah pilihan yang lebih baik" bujuk kepala sekolah naikiri sozaemon.

Soma menghela napas dan mengangkat kedua tangannya " baik, baik kalian menang. Jadi mana chokernya." shinomiya senpai merogoh sebuah kotak dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Soma. Soma membuka kotak itu, didalam kotak terdapat choker berwarna biru tua dengan bordiran benang emas di pingirannya dengan name tag berwarna silver di depannya

Yukihira Soma

Owner: shinomiya kojiro

Tertulis dibelakang name tag itu. Kening Soma berkedut matanya menatap choker itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. Shinomiya yang dari tadi memperhatikan Soma menghela napas " sini aku pakaikan" shinomiya mengambil choker itu dari tangan Soma dan memakaikannya di leher Soma. Soma memegang dan menarik choker barunya, ia merasa tidak biasa memakai sesuatu di lehernya baru saja dikenakan tetapi ia sudah merasa ingin melepaskannya. " jangan di tarik tarik dan di garuk. Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman memakai choker itu karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamamu. Tetapi aku sudah memesan choker itu dengan bahan terbaik sehingga tidak akan membuatmu iritasi atau terluka. Kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri" jelas shinomiya senpai

"Ah satu lagi Soma kun shinomiya kun, aku sudah memesan satu kamar di hotel sehingga kalian bisa tidur bareng malam ini hohoho" kata kepala sekolah sambil mengelus jenggotnya. "" HAAAAA?!"" . "tunggu dulu kepala sekolah! Aku memang setuju untuk menjadi alphanya untuk sementara. Tetapi aku tidak setuju untuk tidur dengannya. Lagi pula! Ehem, lagipula yukihirakun masih dibawah umur!" Soma kun yang masih dalam keadaan shock manggut manggut. "Oho, siapa bilang kalian harus berhubungan badan" kepala sekolah tersenyum jahil. "Aku hanya bilang kalian harus tidur bersama supaya bau shinomiya kun menempel di badan Soma dan membuat para alpha menjauh. Kalian hanya cukup 'tidur' bersama" kepala sekolah tertawa. Wajah shinomiya hampir Semerah rambut yukihira karena ia baru menyadari maksud dari kepala sekolah" ma, kalau hanya tidur... Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang lain saya akan mengantarnya semakin kesekolah. Yukihira kun, nanti pulang sekolah tunggu di gerbang sekolah aku akan menjemputnya di sana dengan mobil.". Jelas shinomiya. Shinomiya dan Soma kun segera beranjak keluar ruangan. " ah, aku lupa" kepala sekolah memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah kipas kecil miliknya. " saat kalian tidur satu ranjang nanti. Jangan lupa untuk melepas semua baju kalian ya, biar bau kalian lebih melekat satu sama lain hohoho. Kalau kalian tidak melakukannya aku pasti akan tahu besok" ancam kepala sekolah. Naikiri sozaemon sangat suka menghisap anak anak muridnya apalagi ketika melihat wajah keduanya sama sama merah. " hohoho masa muda masa muda"

Sebuah mobil keluaran luar negeri, menarik perhatian siswa toshiki gakuen. Seluruh siswi toshiki lebih tertarik lagi melihat seorang pria muda ganteng berambut poni keluar dari mobil sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya. Aura pink para siswi membuat para siswa gigit jari. Yang lebih mengejutkan seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenal para murid toshiki gakuen yukihira Soma keluar dari kursi penumpang setelah dibukakan oleh pria tampan berambut pink yang sekarang mereka ingat adalah alumni toshiki gakuen shinomiya kojiro mantan pemegang kursi nomor satu di sekolah. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah mereka melihat yukihira Soma memakai choker berwarna biru dilehernya tanda bahwa ia sudah ada yang punya. Padahal tadi pagi masih tidak ada. Begitu Soma sampai dikelas teman temannya langsung mengajukan seribu pertanyaan. "Kau dari mana saja yukihira?". " aku dengar kau adalah omega apakah itu benar?". " kenapa kau datang dengan shinomiya senpai" ah, ini adalah pertanyaan dari Yuki yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya hari ini. " aku mencium bau kak shinomiya dari tubuhmu smaar samar". " apakah kak shinomiya yang memakaikan choker itu padamu?" dan banyaknya pertanyaan lainnya.

Selesai pelajaran, seperti janjinya shinomiya menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. " kau terlambat yukihira, aku sudah menunggumu dari sepuluh menit yang lalu." omel shinomiya. "Aku cuman terlambat 10 menit senpai" balas Soma. "Walaupun cuman sepuluh menit, telat tetaplah telat."." ya ya ya, ayo jalan senpai. Kita bisa mengobrol di mobil" jawab soma

Author note: harap di baca

Hey para pembaca aku mau masukan nih. Apakah aku harus membuat cerita ini sedikit ecchi dan mature atau di jalur aman dan pure atau aku bikin versi dua duanya. Di vote ya guys.

Jika kalian merasa ada ooc di Chara tolong di komentari ya. Author ingin menjaga charater nya supaya jangan terlalu ooc

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semua, tidak menyangka bahwa author mempunyai Ilham buat chapter 2.

Terima kasih buat yang devisa and kagehoshi dan yang sudah memberikan masukan. Author khilaf😖 yah pokoknya silahkan menikmati chapter 2

Dan untuk semua review ers terima kasih ya atas review kalian.😊😊

Dan kalau ada dari kalian yang ingin menjadi beta bisa PM ke saya thanks

Chapter 2

Soma point of view

Ini adalah perjalanan di mobil paling akward melebihi perjalanaku dengan Nakiri Erina beberapa bulan lalu. Aku bisa merasakan hawa berat dan tidak enak yang keluar dari Shinomiya senpai. Awan hitam kelam seakan akan berputar putar di atas kepalanya. Aku yang duduk di samping Shinomiya senpai bisa merasakan tebalnya atmosphere di dalam mobil. Aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian ku pada pemandangan di luar mobil

Sudah dilihat beberapa kali pun ini tetap mengejutkan, hutan yang rendah serta bukit dan gunung yang menjulang tinggi. Hotel hotel mewah dengan fasilitas hotel bintang 5 bertebaran dimana mana. Belum lagi restoran restoran berkelas tinggi yang bertebaran di gunung ini bagaikan jamur. Semuanya memiliki rasa dan khas yang berbeda beda. Segala sesuatu yang berada di gunung ini adalah milik keluarga Nakiri.

'CK ck ck, orang kaya memang beda' pikirku sambil mengagumi alam sekitar. 'Kira kira berapa biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk membayar pajak untuk lahan sebesar ini ya' aku menggeleng geleng kan kepalaku. Pada dasarnya aku dibesarkan di keluarga sangat sederhana di restoran keluarga kecil milik ayahku. 'Hmmm pemikiran orang kaya dengan orang sederhana memang beda' aku berserat drop ria

'Aaahhh coba aku bisa mencicipi semua restoran disini'. Semua chef di sini adalah alumni Toshiki gakuen jadi sudah dapat dipastikan 100% pasti enak. Membayangkan semua masakan yang bisa aku coba disini membuat perutku menjadi lapar. 'Aaahhh kenapa aku menolak nasi kepal Megumi tadi' aku mengingat kembali wajah Megumi tadi pagi yang panik membuat bekal untuk ku. 'Sekarang aku lapar dan tidak bisa makan apa apa sebelum sampai hotel' aku menghela napas panjang, suara gemuruh perutku yang minta diisi makanan berkumandang di mobil Shinomiya senpai.

"Kau lapar" suara Shinomiya senpai mengagetkan ku dari lamunan ku sedari tadi. "Eh, Iya aku lapar, aku belum makan sedari pagi" aku mengelus elus perutku yang malang karena belum diisi sejak tadi. Shinomiya senpai mengangkat satu alisnya." Hahhh" senpai menghela napas panjang " Baiklah kita akan berhenti. didepan ada restoran perancis. Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan setelah mengisi perut." Sahut Shinomiya senpai

"Eehhh benarkah, apakah ini berarti senpai akan mentraktir aku makan gratis" aku tersenyum . mengingat sikap senpai yang setahuku sangat dingin, arrogant, dan tidak peduli perasaan orang. "Hm! Jangan bercanda brat! suatu saat nanti aku akan mengirimkan tagihannya kepadamu." sahut senpai sambil membetulkan kaca matanya." CK, dasar pelit" aku menggerutu.

Dahi Shinomiya senpai berkedut karena ucapan ku tadi. "CK, brat kau mau makan atau tidak? " tanya senpai kepadaku. "Iya iya, kirimkan sja tagihanku di masa depan. Aku mengibaskan tanganku. Shinomiya senpai mendesak. " Ayo turun Yukihira, kita sudah sampai." aku terhenyak kaget, tampaknya waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat ketika aku sedang menghadapi Shinomiya senpai.

Aku mengagumi restoran perancis didepan mataku. Dengan interior mewah dan megah m ereka menyambut ku dengan bahasa Perancis "Bienvenue". Aku kaget dan mencoba untuk membalas mereka. " eh, bbbenvuee?". Aku bisa merasakan Shinomiya senpai menahan tawanya di belakangku. Aku memberikan sedikit tatapan tajam padanya. Shinomiya senpai berdehem dan memberikan ku tatapan meremehkan. Aku sedikit marah dan kesal padanya. 'Aku ingin menjadi koki, bukan ingin belajar bahasa Perancis. Aku menghilangkan kedua tanganku didadanya menatap Shinomiya senpai yang sedang berbicara dengan owner restoran perancis ini. Tampaknya mereka berdua adalah teman lama satu angkatan dengan Shinomiya senpai.

Setelah beberapa menit owner restaurantnya itu mempersilahkan kami untuk duduk di meja yang dekat dengan jendela. Aku dan Shinomiya diberikan buku menu oleh waiter. Aku merasa ngeri melihat harga yang tertera di samping menu makanan. Satu hidangan disini sama dengan uang jajanku selama lima bulan. Sialnya, ayahku yang bodoh itu belum mengirimkan aku uang, dasar pelit aku menggerutu dalam hati. "Kenapa belum memesan ?" tanya Shinomiya senpai. "Ah, iyyaaa senpai Hehehehe." aku mengusap usap bagian belakang kepalaku. Shinomiya senpai memutar bola matanya seakan akan tahu kenapa aku belum memesan. "Tenang saja brat, untuk kali ini aku akan mentraktir kamu makan. Kamu boleh memesan apa kamu makan makanan mewah untuk orang yang datang dari golongan rendah sepertimu" Shinomiya senpai tersenyum merendahkan, ingin sekali aku meninju wajah tampan miliknya itu. Seenaknya saja dia menyebut aku miskin, grrrr lihat saja nanti.

"Aku pesan Confit de canard dan Boeuf bourguignon, lalu segelas wine dan teh untuk bocah ini." Shinomiya senpai dengan seenaknya memesan makanan tanpa meminta pendapat dariku. Aku sudah cukup kesal dengan sikapnya sejak meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah. Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh kalung chokerku dan berusaha menariknya sedikit untuk memberikan ruang untuk bernapas. Tampaknya senpai menyadari perbuatannya dan mendenghus pelan. " masih belum terbiasa dengan choker itu?" tanyanya. Aku lumayan terkejut karena Shinomiya senpai menggunakan nada yang cukup lembut. " ahh... Begitulah.." jawabku singkat. "Aku akan membelikan yang lebih nyaman nanti, tapi untuk sekarang kamu harus memakai itu dulu." kata Shinomiya senpai padaku. Tatapan matanya sempat membuat aku merasa risih, ia seakan akan sedang melihatku dengan teliti seperti aku adalah barang antik. Matanya menelusuriku dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. "Apa lihat lihat"tanyaku

Shinomiya senpai dengan senyuman misteriusnya membalas " tidak.. Tidak apa apa, aku hanya ingin melihat apa yang membuat orang tertarik dengan tubuhmu yang masih seperti anak anak itu" saat itu wajahku merah padam entah karena marah atau malu. "Be-berisik, aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan tahu! Tidak seperti orang tua kayak Shinomiya senpai" aku dengan puas membalas ejekan Shinomiya senpai. Mata kiri Shinomiya senpai berkedut, aku bisa melihat persimpangan merah di dahi Shinomiya senpai. " Aku hanya 13 tahun lebih tua darimu, brat" sahut shinomiya. Kami saling berpandangan" Tetap saja, itu berarti kau lebih TUA dariku, Shinomiya senpai" aku sengaja menekan kata senpai untuk membuatnya marah. ' Hmph, rasakan siapa suruh membuat aku kesal' pikirku dalam hati.

Sebelum kami melanjutkan perang aneh kami, waiter membawa makanan yang kami (Shinomiya) pesan. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi makanan baru. Siapa tahu bisa mengilhami masakan baru, aku mengambil sendok dan garpu dan mulai memotong daging sapi di depanku ' Hhhuaahh, memang keluaran Toshiki gakuen beda, dagingnya sangat lembut dan kenyal. Aku bisa memotong daging sapinya dengan sangat mudah, kira kira bagaimana mereka membuat daging sapi ini begitu lembut hmmm nanaskah, atau bawang atau...' aku terhanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri, ' Tapi bagaimana dengan rasanya. ' hmmmm rasanya enak sekali seakan akan aku berada di awan putih yang lembut.' Aku sangat senang bisa mencicipi rasa baru. Aku harap aku bisa menanyakan chef didapur tentang resep masakan ini. " Yukihira kun" aku terhenyak kaget saat Shinomiya senpai memanggilku. "Eh, Ap..." belum selesai aku berbicara Shinomiya senpai memasukan hidangan makanan miliknya ke mulutku, dengan senang hati aku mengunyah daging bebek itu. 'Hmmm, yang ini sedikit beda dengan masakan bebek lainnya,

Shinomiya senpai hanya memandangiku saat aku menikmati makan malam ini. "Bagaimana? Enakkan brat? Masakan Perancis itu bukan hanya mementingkan rasa tapi juga penampilan. Rasa boleh enak tapi kalau penampilannya buruk maka akan menjadi nilai minus. Masakan Perancis adalah sebuah seni dalam memasak makanan. Keindahan, kenikmatan dan penampilan menjadi 3 point penting" Shinomiya senpai menjelaskan panjang lebar. Wajahnya tampak bersinar seperti anak kecil dengan mainan barunya. Ia tampak sangat bangga dan senang ketika menjelaskan tentang masakan masakan Perancis.

Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil, Shinomiya senpai berhenti membicarakan soal makanan Perancis dan menatapku tajam " Apa ada yang lucu, brat?" tatapnya tidak senang.

"Hehehe tidak kok senpai. Hanya saja senpai tampak bahagia membahas tentang masakan Perancis. " . aku tidak melewatkan warna di pink di wajah Shinomiya senpai. Ingin rasanya aku menggodanya lagi, tetapi niat itu aku urungkan karena tidak ingin membuatnya marah.

Third pov

Setelah makan malam mereka berdua segera pergi meninggalkan restaurantnya. Matahari mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. Pemandangan matahari terbenam disekitar pegunungan Nakiri sangatlah indah dengan pemandangan sehamparan mata. Mata Soma mengagumi keindahan diluar jendela, tiba tiba Soma merasa sangat mengantuk, mungkin karena kekenyangan karena tadi Soma memesan 3 dessert. Soma tertawa cekikikan saat ia memesan dessert sebanyak itu. Wajah Shinomiya senpai tampak pucat dan tidak percaya. Ia masih ingat perkataan Shinomiya waktu itu " Mentang Mentang aku yang bayar kau dengan tidak tahu malunya memanfaatkan itu brat" Soma bisa melihat banyak perempatan di dahinya yang berekedut. Soma hanya tertawa cekikikan dan menjulurkan. Lidahnya. "Kan shinomiya senpai sendiri yang bilang boleh memesan apa saja, weee"

Tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa ngantuk ya Soma mulai tidur terlelap di mobil shinomiya. Ketika Soma sadar dari tidurnya ia sudah tidak berada di mobil lagi. Sekarang ia berada di ranjang king size, Soma melihat ke sekelilingnya karena ia tidak familiar dengan kamar ini. Kamar ini boleh dibilang sangat mewah dengan chandeliar di atas nya. TV 40 inchi terletak di depan Soma. Soma bisa melihat pemandangan diluar jendela. Hari tampaknya sudah gelap gulita, Soma melirik jam dinding di atas kepalanya. Sudah jam 10 malam rupanya. Ia harus memberitahu penghuni asrama bahwa ia tidak pulang hari ini tapi, mungkin kepala sekolah sudah memberitahukan kepada kepala asrama apalagi ini adalah rencananya. Dan melihat hotel mewah ini kepala sekolah Nakiri sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Soma pov

Telingaku mendengar kucuran air dari kamar mandi, mungkin Shinomiya senpai sedang mandi pikirku. Pikiranku menerawang melihat langit langit kamar itu. Apakah sebegini menderitanya menjadi omega. Aku tidak ada masalah menghajar alpha alpha kurang ajar yang berani menyentuhku. Kalaupun mereka berani menantang ku aku bisa mengalahkan mereka di Shokugeki. Aku tertawa cekikikan mengingat senpai senpai yang aku kalahkan dengan telak.

' Aku tidak butuh bantuan, aku bisa mengalahkan mereka sendiri. Aku akan baik baik saja tanpa alpha' pikirku dengan sengit. Tetapi kalau aku pikir pikir lagi tampaknya akan sangat berbahaya bagiku di sekolah yang 97℅ adalah alpha, disekolah lamaku masih ada banyak alpha, Beta dan 20 ℅ omega. Walaupun hanya aku yang omega laki laki. Kebanyakan omega adalah perempuan submisive, tetapi aku beda aku tidak submisive seperti mereka. Bukannya aku membenci alpha, banyak alpha baik dan ramah disekolahku yang lama. Tetapi, hanya memikirkan itu membuatku merasa terkekang. Apakah semua omega harus mempunyai alpha? Tanyaku dalam hati

Aku masih hanyut dalam pikiranku saat Shinomiya senpai keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai bathrobe. Aku berpaling saat Shinomiya senpai membuka kulkas kecil dan mengeluarkan kaleng bir. Aku memperhatikan gerak gerik Shinomiya senpai dengan ujung mataku. Tubuh kekar shinomiya yang hanya terbalut bathrobe terlihat begitu mengairahkan, aku meneguk lidahku sendiri dan menggeleng geleng kan kepalaku. Saat ini pheromone alpha dari shinomiya senpai begitu kuat. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku mulai terasa panas dan aku mulai terasa terangsang. Aku berusaha untuk menekan insting omegaku yang terus berteriak untuk melakukan 'mating' dengan alpha di depanku ini.

Bagian tubuh bawahku terasa gatal, aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaanku saat ini. Rasanya aku ingin ' menggaruk' untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman ini. Napasku terputus putus, aku mengigit bibir bagian bawahku untuk menekan pheromone ku. Tapi tampaknya usahaku sia sia. Aku bisa merasakan shinomiya senpai tampaknya menyadari keadaanku. Kalau saja aku masih punya kontrol penuh atas pikiranku, aku pasti akan meledek Shinomiya senpai yang sekarang sedang mengerutkan dahinya. ' Kau seperti Kakek tua senpai' begitulah pikirku.

Shinomiya senpai berjalan menuju tepi tempat tidurku, ia melepas kacamatanya dan juga bathrobenya. Shinomiya senpai hanya memakai celana boxer dibalik robenya itu. Tampaknya menjadi koki juga butuh stamina yang sangat kuat pikirku melihat tubuh kekar shinomiya senpai yang berotot dan perutnya yang six Packs. Wajahku memerah saat pikiranku sudah mulai berimajinasi yang tidak tidak.

' Ini tidak seperti aku' aku mengigit bibirku dengan kuat, 'aku adalah orang yang tangguh dan tidak mudah menyerah' aku tidak ingin melihat Shinomiya senpai melihat keadaanku yang menyedihkan saat ini. Aku merasa terekspos dan lemah. 'Kalau saja aku bukan seorang omega'

Sebuah tangan yang dingin menyentuh dahulu. Aku membuka mataku perlahan lahan. Shinomiya senpai sedang menatapku dengan mata coklatnya. "Jangan mengigit bibirmu!" ujarnya. Ia mengusap bibirku yang berdarah, aku saja tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah menggigitnya sekencang itu. Shinomiya senpai menhela napas, ia duduk ditepi ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah ku. Tubuhku menegang, mungkin senpai bisa melihat wajahku yang tegang saat ia berada di sampingku Shinomiya senpai merangkulku dan mendekatkan tubuhnya kepadaku. Ia memeluk punggungku dan meletakkan kepalaku didadanya. Jantungku serasa ingin keluar dari tubuhku. Tubuhku terasa sangat panas, aku bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh shinomiya senpai. Suara serak jantung memenuhi telingaku. Tadinya aku pikir itu adalah suara jantungku, tetapi setelah aku cermati itu ternyata adalah suara detak jantung Shinomiya senpai

' Ah ternyata Shinomiya senpai juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku' pikirku saat itu. Aku mendongak keatas dan melihat wajah Shinomiya senpai yang hampir serupa dengan warna rambutnya. Aku tertawa cekikikan."Apa yang kau tertawa kan hah brat!" sahut Shinomiya senpai. "Ah, tidak kok senpai hihi" aku sedikit merasa tenang saat aku tahu bahwa Shinomiya juga merasa cemas dan tegang sepertiku. Aku menghembuskan napas pelan. Shinomiya senpai menaruh tangannya di atas kepalaku. "Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi omega... Tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya saat aku mendapat 'heat' pertamaku... Tidak enak memang tetapi bagaimanapun juga tidak bisa aku tahan." Shinomiya senpai mengangkat dahu ku. "Yukihira Soma, kau masih ingat saat hari camp terakhir itu dan aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu tetapi terhenti karena si cerewet itu" tanya Shinomiya senpai.

"Ah.." pikiranku menerawang saat camp terakhir itu. Shinomiya memejamkan matanya. "Saat aku bertemu denganmu saat camp itu aku bisa merasakan bahwa kita kompatibel satu sama lain. Aku tidak pernah merasakan seperti itu dengan orang lain. Tetapi perbedaan umur kita yang terlalu jauh membuatku berpikir dua kali." aku memandang Shinomiya senpai dengan wajahku yang tampak bingung karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan Shinomiya senpai. " Yukihira Soma... Apakah kau ingin mencoba menjalin hubungan serius denganku"

Jujur aku sangat shock saat mendengar itu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Shinomiya senpai tertarik padaku, hell ia tidak menunjukkannya sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa merasakannya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku pikir Shinomiya senpai membenciku selama ini. Shinomiya senpai bisa melihat wajahku yang kebingungan. Lagi lagi ia menghela napas kecil. "Aku tidak butuh jawabannya sekarang, tetapi pikirkanlah baik baik."

Shinomiya mematikan lampu meja yang berada disebelahnya, lalu ia memeluk ku dengan lembut. Jujur saja aku sedikit terperangah dengan perlakuan lembut Shinomiya senpai. 'Ah, apakah ini adalah sisi lain yang senpai tidak pernah perlihatkan pada orang lain' pikirku. "Tidurlah Yukihira, aku tidak akan berbuat macam macam malam ini" suara lembut Shinomiya senpai seperti luluby bagiku. Aku tidak bisa menahan ngantuk yang melandasi dan terlelap di dekapan dada Shinomiya senpai

Aaahhhhh akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga.

Maaf ya bagi yang menunggu adegan hot nya hahahahhaha.

Sampai bertemu chapter depan


End file.
